Black Sparks
by Ravissant Crystal
Summary: Alexandria is her name,she is like the Flock...but sumthing about her is different that no one has.Iggy feels sumthing spark between them too...READ MORE THIS MY 1ST FANFIC! IGGY/ALEX!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:  
ok 1st fanfic,and 1st chap.  
Im nervouse,and i hope i get alot of reviews!  
*starts to panic*  
what if you guys hate it?!  
****nah just kidding you love it!  
...i think...**

**Disclaimer:  
I do not own Maximum Ride or the flock JP does...I own Alexandria,and Zach:)**

* * *

I heard the sound of a stomach growling. _Great, that's the 5__th__ time today_. I sighed sitting up in my laying position and stared at Zach. He laid there curled up beside me. I knew he was hungry, but he didn't tell me. He probably was just trying to be brave. _Should I go and leave my brother behind to find food? _It was a hard decision, but if I didn't think fast, Zach will probably die! Ok I know I was probably exaggerating but I couldn't sit here and let him go hungry. I have to leave. I nudged him with my hand. He quickly opened his eyes and stared at me.

"I'm going to find some food," I whispered. Even though we where over 50 feet in the air inside a cave, I still didn't trust it. My brother eyes quickly got worried."I won't be gone for long; I'm just going to buy some food. Don't worry I can take care of my self, just get some shut eye."I smiled at him and stood up. He slowly drifted off to sleep, and I made a run in jump. I spread out my wings, and turn around to make sure our hide out wasn't noticeable.

I took off into the cool sky. The sun was barely coming up and my wings felt good at the little wind the drifted by. I flew a couple miles, and was about to give up when I saw a town._ Jackpot, and is that a Grocery store? I think so_. Happy that I found something with food I dived down behind a dumpster, making sure no one saw. I swiftly walked in and grabbed everything that would be eatable and would taste good.  
I walked to the cashier my basket almost half way full and waited for him to wring every thing up.

"That will be 61.50"said the cashier. I quickly handed him exact change and quickly walked out of the store. Me and my brother being 98% human and 2%bird, really help with our strength. I carried the food without a struggle down the sidewalk. I quickly turned around hearing heavy feet walk behind me and there walked a group of guys who looked like super models. _Erasers!_

**Author's Note:  
So how about it?!  
Did you like it??  
if not review and tell me your dislikes about it.  
But if you liked it or even loved it...  
REVIEW!  
i love you guys!:)  
REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's** **Note:  
****Hey guys it me Nana i hope you enjoy my 1st Fanfic!  
****Im glad i made one and i hope i get alot of pretty please!Ill give you a cookie:)**

**Disclaimer:  
****I do not own Maximum Ride or the flock JP does...But i do own Alexandria and !**

* * *

_**Iggy is now 16 and lives with his parents. His parents' finally got him surgery on his eyes and now he can rest of the flock are living with there parents also. He hasn't seen the flock in 2 years.**_

"_Help me please help me!"Screamed a girl's voice. I couldn't see anything. What why? I had surgery on them why can't I see where is this girl is screaming for help?!I ran in the dark, not knowing where I was heading. Her voice got louder and closer._

"_Please somebody help me!"My breathing started to come faster. I reached out in front of me, and heard someone whimper. I stepped closer and put my hands on a shaking body. The body was on fire! I snatched my hand away, and felt my whole body set on fire. It burns! _

I sat up in my bed gasping for air. I looked out my window. The sun was rising and I had the erg to spread my wings in the cool air_. So I'm not blind_. I sighed in relief and slid out of bed. Slipped out of my sleeping clothes into something warmer, and crawled out of my window. I jumped out spreading my wings, as a natural reflex my wings moved rapidly sometimes catching an up draft. _Hmmm, where to? _I got higher into the air reaching towards the clouds, and then stopped to stare at the view. _This one of the reasons why I live here,_ I gazed at the view down low. Just for fun, I did a dive into the town. I skidded to a stop behind a fast food restaurant, and started to walk with my hands in my front jeans pockets casually.  
I felt someone watching me and turned my head to see. _Erasers. Great, they haven't been messing with me for like 2 years, why now?_ I don't have any Bombs; I haven't made some since the last time I saw Gazzy. So what was a kid like me to do?_ Run! _I ran fast I can threw the town, making a turn threw an abandon street. I turned to see if they were still on my tail.

Wamb! I fell on top of someone. I quickly open my eyes staring into big green eyes. I stumbled off of her, looked behind me. They where still fallowing. I stared back at the girl, and caught her string from behind herself to. There were Erasers chasing her to! Without even thinking I snatch at her wrist.

"Come on!"I said in a rush, and ran threw an alley. I was shocked thinking that she would reject, but she came without struggle. I knew this town by heart and knew where I was going. I made a couple of turns to lose the Erasers, and I finally ran threw the forest. When I came stop I let go of the girl's wrist; letting her catch her breath.

"Thank you." she breathes and started to walk. I quickly grabbed back at her wrist and she glared at it. I loosen the grip but didn't let go. I finally got to see her feature. She was Beautiful, her natural red curls laid on her perfect shoulders. Her perfect skin tone was soft against my hand. Her lips where full and luscious. I noticed a couple of freckles forming under her eyes. As her beautiful green eyes glared at me I suddenly got lost. They made me lose strength in my knees but I stayed standing.

"Were not there yet," I said calm as possible. She stared at me annoyed, but didn't remove my hand from her wrist." they will find us unless I take you to a place where I know they won't come to."I eyes became worried. I slowly carried her bridle style and snapped out my wings. My heart started to beat fast, having her in my grasp. Ok Ig, get a hold of your self. I heard her gasp at the site of my wings and that made my heart racing. I did a run and jump, and flew towards my hide out.

During the flight, the girl would never face me, but I caught her sneaking a couple glances my way. I was really disappointed. _Did she not feel the same way as me? Was she not that interested?_ I also noticed that she never relaxed she had been stiff the whole flight. I wonder what she is thinking. I cleared out my throat and she quickly turned her face towards me. I got lost for a minute once she looked at me.I had the erg to lean in and kiss her; right then and there._ No, get a hold of your self Ig. She's not yours! _She raised an eyebrow saying "continue"

"Oh, well I wanted to know...I mean well" I stuttered. I quickly looked away."…I never got your name."I stared back at her; and knew I was blushing. I could feel the heat rise to my cheeks.

* * *

**Ok so what'ch think? Is it good?  
****if not review and give me some advice,i would love some!!  
****And if you enjoyed it thank you,i love you guys!:)  
****Now REVIEW!  
****i command you to review!  
****REVIEW,REVIEW,REVIEW,REVIEW!!!!!  
****...please?**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:Ok well this i think the 3rd chap?  
****i hope you like and enjoy!  
I think i doing pretty good with this stroy dont you agree:)  
**

**i do not own maximume ride or the flock...i do own Alexandria & Zach  
**

* * *

Once he snapped out his wings my head went spinning. _He has wings, like me? I've heard of others like me, but I didn't really think it was true. I thought it was just me and my brother who where just the unlucky ones._

As we flew in the sky going I think north, I try to avoid his eyes. Staring everywhere, except his way.I couldn't relax, because even though he is like me._..I hope…_I don't know if he works for the School._ But then why where the erasers chasing him? Ugh this really frustrating. I just want…_

_I _heard him clear his throat._ Wait what did I do something? Did he find out about my power_?!I quickly looked up at him, and raise my eyebrows. He stared at me for second; I began to get lost in his eyes.

"Oh, well I wanted to know...I mean well" he stuttered. He quickly looked away."…I never got your name."He began to blush, as I continued to stare at him. I open my mouth to say something but nothing comes out._ Can I trust him? He did save my life_. He looks back at me staring at my eyes. _It feels like he's looking inside me, into my soul. I feel vulnerable. I don't like being vulnerable._ I quickly close my eyes, and my mouth._ I don't want him making me feel like that, not now not ever._ I heard him sigh and close my eyes tighter._Mabey shutting him out will make it better...Nope._

"It's ok you don't have to tell me," he sighs again."…I guess I understand. Since you know you're probably from the school and don't trust anyone. But I was just cu-"

"Alexandria," I said opening my eyes." my name is Alexandria." I stared at him, and his mouth forms into a smile. It made me eager to touch his face, but I didn't. Why do I feel this way about him? I don't even know the guy. I sighed and looked away, why does he have this affect on me? No one has never made me feel this way.

"My parents named me James, but the flock call me Iggy" He said still smiling._I didn't asked for his name,and i dont care...Do I?_I looked up at the blue sky.

"Iggy"i sighed.I smiled the name felt weird comming out of my mouth.I know he is staring at me.I can feel him burning a hole threw my head."where are we heading?"I stared at him._Well he is caring me and he did kinda save my life,i might as well **try** to trust him._

"Um well were going to stop at a place only i know of,"he siad looking forward."will rest there for the night intell will go to where we were headed."The thought of rest made me tired,so I began to i looked away,and caught the sight of a cave ahead._Is that where were resting?_I tried sitting up_.But of corse you can't do that in a good looking guys i say good looking?!...no i didn't just think that...did i?_

"Cave?"i siad more as a statement then a he noticed?He landed inside the cave me still in his arms.I felt his chest rise from breathing agianst my body,and i just sat there._What is he thinking?Is he thinking about killing me?If he is i have to get out of here!Right away back to Zach!Oh no i forgot about Zach...hes by himself then and there i wanted to cry my eyes out.I left and forgot about my could I?!_

"Are you ok,your breathing pretty fast?"asked Iggy putting me down.I stood there infront of him staring out in the distance._I've got to get back to my brother,no matter what it if the Erasers have him?!_

"Yeah im fine,just worried thats all."I siad my voice shaeking_.Can i tell him about Zach,i am trying to trust him...right?Later then.I look out in the noon sky,and stare back at Iggy._

_"_Its ok,Nothing wont get us here"he siad,patting my shoulder.I quickly stiffin,and look at his instanly stanches his hand away.

"Sorry."he mummbles._Ive got to stop probably hates me i care?ive got to make it up to him...should I..._

_"_can i show you somthing?"i at the bright sky.I slowly walk to the edge of the cave.I hear him slowly walk,and stand beside me.

"Like what?"i can hear the worry in his voice._He thinks im going to jump off the i am,but not exactly.I_ fall of the cave and hear iggy gasp.I look behind me and see him dive down snapping out his he gets closer so does the hand reaches for mine, I snap out my up towards the away from iggy.

* * *

**a/n:Ok so did you like it or hate it?  
Tell me,either one it can help me improve:)  
Hmmm what will happen next...  
Review!!!!!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:  
ok well my 4th chap!  
Yeah and well i think im doing pretty good  
only 1 problem...  
NO REVIEWS?!?!?!?!?!?!?  
aw come on guys  
i kno my storys arent that intresting but still!:(  
Please some1 i dnt care if u hate it!!!  
....review:)**

**Alexandria: Say it  
Me: no  
****Zach: i wouldnt have siad tha if i were you  
*Alex glars at Me*  
Alexandria:....*slowly walks toward Me*  
I back up agianst a wall*  
Me:Ok ok!!!...*sighs* ****I dnt own maximumeRide or the flock...the awsomness JP does of course:)**

* * *

We flew intell the sun started to set.  
As we landed i sat at the endge of the cave letting my legs like this i can relax and think about anything._Zach...ill be there soon dont worry._Ja- i mean iggy sat beside me watching the amzing view.  
I really dont know why but i love the sun,if i could i would probably flew towards it intell i mabey has somthing to do with my power...but who ,heat,and somtimes light..it attracts me.I enjoy the power it vibes off of it.  
"Ill take first watch,"siad iggy,still not taking his eyes off the sunset."you can go ahead and probably havent rest in a while."He finnaly stared at the sun hit his body made me stare at him speachless._He's gorgess._How he looked at me felt like he had the same look in his i quickly looked away blushing.  
"okay..."i siad._I wont be here for long anways._Then as everything went silent my stomach growled.I forgot about eating...and about the grocierys i hide in the face became even redder,as Iggy slowly got up reaching his hand out towards course i grabbed i felt a tingling feeling shoot threw my hands to my hands away i look up at him.

Iggy's P.O.V

As she fell off or i at least jumped off the cliff i thought i was going to lose her.I panicked,and dived down.I was not going to have her killed becase of me! She doesnt have to show me anything!As my hand got closer towards her's ,just an inch mor-then her wing snapped out. Leaving me shocked and almost falling to my death. I quickly dived up faollowing flapping my wings.I then stared at the most amazing things caring were beautiful, they looked like they were on _fire._The wings at the starting from her back were pure midnight black leaving almost 4 inches her tip wings look like they were dipped in paint that made the colors of fire. Makeing her wings look like they were on fire. Asi caught up she turned around facing me.  
"What....?"she blushed looking caught me staring.  
"Their beautiful"_No i ment to say was you hey i cant say that to her she may not feel the same,and i dont fell chassing her back here just because i freaked her out._ For the rest of the time i taught her some flying techniques, that me and the flock knew.

_A couple hours later...  
_"Ok now I think thats enough for me today"she said smiling at me as we flew in closer to the then flew towards the cave,sitting at the edge. Me of course followed,and sat beside her and watched the sunset,the way it shined on her. Reflected colors was beautiful and reminded me of _her_,how we depend on the suns light,showing us the way,to guide us threw the night and 's like my personal sun,brighting everything in my life,its like being blind again then seeing the world for the 1st time,making me to feel emotions Ive never felt before. To have me only this close warms me,knowing i can protect her,no matter how many erasers well I...I love her.

Is this _love_?


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank You for reviewing!  
I really appreciate you guys for taking the time to read and leave a review for my story.  
And for that I am trying EXTRA hard to update more:]**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Maximum Ride. The awesomeness JP does (of course, who could write them better?!)  
BUT I do own Alexandria and Zach******

* * *

That night I lay there, while Iggy took watch. _Will I ever see Zach again, is he OK? I hope so _.I don't understand how could I sleep tonight when my brother is sleeping alone, still without any food. But Iggy doesn't know about Zach, he doesn't even know I have a brother. So it isn't his entire fault, but how do I do this without him knowing? I can't sneak out; he has watch and will notice. Maybe I should just tell him, but could I trust him? It's only one way to find out. I slowly sat up and watched Iggy from one of the caves corners. He laid there his chest moving slowly, with his eyes closed, he's asleep. I slowly got up to my feet and slightly walked toward the end of the cave. I silently jumped off the cliff and flapped my wings toward the dark sky. I looked back toward Iggy's sleeping body._Should I leave?_

"BAM!" I hit something dark with midnight wings. The my breath was blown out of me. As I tried to gasp for air and before I passed out into the night I saw an Angle, wait more like a boy with dark wings. But how, then I started to fall.

_Hours later…_

"Is she OK?"Asked a voice close by. I couldn't wake up, and my head hurt. Am I dead, is this what hells like? I mean if there was an afterlife, I know for a fact I wouldn't go to heaven. I don't deserve to go to heaven when I was made my evil scientist. When I'm cursed to have wings attached to my back, it's not _normal. _

"Yes I think she is," said an angelic voice."It's hard to tell."Hard to tell, wasn't I dead? Who are these voices, where are they coming from? If I'm dead what will happen to Zach, no one knows about him. I felt tears start to fall down the side of my check. Feeling began to come back to me. I could feel the cool liquid silently flow down my face. I could feel the rocky cave under my back. I could feel the warm hand on my forehead. _Wait, what a hand on my forehead? _But as I noticed that I wasn't alone, I couldn't stop the tears. They just kept coming, like a never ending fall.

"What do you mean it's hard to tell?"Squealed another voice," Do you mean she's blocking you? OMG, like stopping you from reading her m- ouch!" Then the voice stopped in mid sentence_. Blocking who, I wasn't blocking anyone from anything. _Then someone touched my hand, and that shock came again.

"Alexandria, please wake up."Said a voice I was yearning to hear."It's me Iggy; I want you to meet someone."Wake up, I thought I was dead? Then his hand went to my face and wiped a tear. My eyes snapped open. And there over me was Iggy with the most worried eyes. I slowly sat up and looked around. There surrounding me and Iggy were also worried looking people. Well except one which just looked bored, or did not show any emotion at all. There were five altogether.

* * *

**A/N:  
So what do ya think?  
This one was short huh?  
****I mean there are all short but i think this one was the shortest  
Yeah i know...but i really wanted to give u guys something!  
To show that i am really glade that you guys finally reviewed!  
So for the next one ill promise to make it as long as i can.  
You know i don't even know where I'm going with this....ideas just come to me.  
But if u have any suggestions PM me,I'm all ears:)**

**So thanx agian!!!!!!!!!!  
and REVIEW, PLEASE REVIEW.  
Yeah press that button right there and review,  
****matter-of-fact while your at it...add it to your favorites or a story alert:)**

---Crystal


	6. Chapter 6

**A/n:  
Ok well i lost track of which chappy this is,  
But i hope you enjoy it,like i have just creating it:)  
And thanks for all the reviews.**

**Disclaimer:  
I do not own Maximum Ride or the flock,JP does.  
No serously even if i did i wouldn't change a thing about it!  
Ill just add somethings:)...that's why this story is here!**

* * *

"Are you OK?"Asked Iggy, I started back at him. A line began to form on his forehead. I reached up and smoothing it out. Iggy stared at me and shock, as everyone else did the same. _I shouldn't have tried to leave. _I stared down at my now folded hand resting in my lap._ How could I leave him?_

"Yes I'm fine," I said and everyone started to actually breathe a relief. "But I have the worst headache right now."I looked at Iggy in confusion_. Did they drop me? _Then I saw an angelic girl blush and step up.

"Sorry," she had said. She then looked around to the rest and then back at me,"my fault."_Her fault, what does she mean? And why are they here, what happen? How did I get here, and shouldn't I be dead? Who did I crash into out in the dark sky?_ These entire questions made my head spin again. While I thought, Iggy stared at me with understanding eyes. He knew what I was thinking, and that I had questions to ask. _But would they be answered?_

"This is the flock I told you about earlier."He said while standing up. In order he told me there names."Max the leader of the flock, Fang my best friend. Nudge the talker, Gasman my sidekick, and Angle which goes by her name."I stared at the in awe. So these were the flock the school always talked about; one of the experiments who got most of the attention. They looked like _regular _kids.

"So, you guys are like Iggy?"I asked, and stared at Max. They all tense, except for Iggy. Everyone stared at Max waiting for an answer. After a minute, she nodded. So did the rest of the flock. _I wonder if they trust me like I do. _Will they tell their story?

"How did you guys escape?"I curiously asked. Then they began to tell me there story.

**(A/n: This is where they talk about their life. It's a summary of the Maximum Ride's books. They just talked about their life, and now it will start why max and the flock came for Iggy.)**

"…and then I found out I had to regroup my flock. Because my, I mean our mission was not finished." explained Max. By the time she stopped talking it was around the sun was up, and I actually wasn't tired.

"But how did you know to go find and regroup them?"I asked. Max stared at the flock with an anxious stare. From the corner of my eye I saw Angle nod.

"A voice, I mean like a voice in my head." she said. A voice in her head, was that her power? Could she read minds?"It guides me and my flock. Sometimes saving us from danger, or telling us when it's near. I wouldn't give it all my trust, but it helps."

"So you're also like us, right?" Asked Fang. I was shocked to hear him talk. He was silent the whole time, like he wasn't even here. I got up dusting off myself.

"You can say that."I said leaving them there confused. I walked towards the edge of the cave and stretched. I stretched up like I was reaching for the sky. I felt Iggy stand beside me; I stared at him and smiled. He returned the smile, and looked back at his flock. I did the same and saw the flock walk up beside me.

"Would you like to see?"Asked Angle in a knowingly voice. She gave me a reassuring smile, and then stared up at the bright blue sky. I shrugged and let myself fall.

* * *

**A/n:  
Well how did you like it?  
was it good,i kinda thought this one was boring.  
But hey maybe it just me!  
So i hope you review,and continue to read my first fanfic:)  
....and thanks**

**--Crystal**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/n:  
Yup 7th Chap!  
and i guess its going pretty well.:)  
I do hope i get more reviews  
well thanks to the people who did review!**

**Disclaimer:  
****I do NOT own Maximum Ride JP does.:)**

**Quick Note:  
_Angle's thoughts looks like this _Bold with _Italic_**

* * *

_I can not get used to this!  
_I watched as she fell down.I stared at the looked at the falling Alexandria looked  
at her with shock,Nudge stared at her in well Fang he stared at me questionaly._Why does she keep  
doing this?_I dived down,but this time i did not try to reach her.I just fell beside her,and watched as she fell  
looking like she was at peace, with her eyes looked even better like this,like there was no conflicts in her she had to lines between her eyes had loosen,making her look like a careless sixteen year i noticed all this about her when she was stressed.I also knew that something has been bothering her,part of her mind was somewhere 's why she probably wanted to leave,to met that someone else._Was there someone else?Does she already have a boyfriend?_It's OK i guess if she does._I mean we can still be friends...right?_Ugh,all this to think when I know she going to leave soon.

**_"20 feet...15...10"_**Thought Angel to I shot my wings out and Alexandria did the up  
towards the sky,we flew around in circles until the rest joined.

"Oh Em Ge!Their pretty!"Shouted Nudge,once she got close enough. My ears still being sensitive and all i flinched away from her replied to Nudge's compliment with a blush,and flew closer towards me.

"They're very unusual."said Angle,giving Alexandria an angelic smile."I mean we all are unusual but I've never seen wings like that before.I agree with Nudge,they are pretty."Alexandria face got even redder. Gazzy started to laugh loudly, everyone quickly stared at him.

"If you guys continue,her face might be stuck like that."breathed Gazzy between laughs.I looked at Alexandria,her face was almost red as a else begin to laugh, but just stared at Alexandria with a it was funny but I didn't want to make her more everyone stopped laughing Gazzy stomach begin to the flocked looked up at Max,the leader.

"Ugh, OK fine."siad flew back in the cave,followed by the rest of us."Who wants MacDonalds?"She got a reply with cheers, a nod from Fang,and a confused face by regrouped there stuff and began to search for a Macdonalds on Fangs new laptop.

Once and hour to where the closes one was,and of Gazzy pretty much almost killing everyone they finally got one close as everyone jumped off the cliff,Alexandria grabbed my arm stopping me from eyes looked pleading.I turned and looked at my flock who were already in the air,then back at Alexandria.

"Is there something wrong?"I course there was something wrong,I seen it in her eyes something has been bothering replied with a nod.I stared back at my waiting flock,flying around flapped in one place waiting for us,her arms crossed over her chest.

"We'll be there in a second!"I shouted towards her.I know she could hear me,because she then nodded and guied the flock.

**_Be understanding and listen. _**I smiled at the flock,and stared at Angle.

_OK,thanks angle now get out of her head.I think I can handle this on my own._

Then I turned back to Alexandria who now had tears in her eyes.

* * *

**A/n:  
OK well, did u like it?  
Or hate it?  
Either way review because this helps me:)  
A LOT!  
****AND I AM SORRY THAT THEY ARE SHORT!  
I KNOW I SUCK,BUT I AM TRYING TO GIVE YOU GUYS A CHAP QUICKLY  
****AS I CAN AND WELL THIS IS THE ONLY WAY I CAN GIVE THEM TO YOU:]  
SO PLEEEEAAAASSSSEEE FORGIVE ME FOR MAKING THEM THIS SHORT  
I KNOW AND IM SORRY AND AM TRYING MY BEST.****  
Thank you and review!**

**--Crystal!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/n:****  
*****BACKS UP IN THE CORNER STARES AT ANGRY READERS*****  
****IM SOOOOO SORRY! JUST PUT DOWN THE WAEPONS AND ILL EXPLAIN!****  
****I know it took me like 4ever to update.****  
****I had a lot to do, getting ready for my graduation, and all.****  
****Now I'm a FRESHMAN, ladies and Gents.****  
****I'm finally in High school!****  
****I thought ill never see this day coming!**

**BUT WHY DO THEY CALL IT "FRESHMAN" I MEAN COM'ON IM A CHICK FOR CRYING OUT LOUD.****  
****KIDA WEIRD FOR ME CALLING OUT2 MY BUDDYS****  
**_**ME- Hey guys! I'm a FRESHMAN.**__**  
**__**Bud- You're a Fresh whaaaa?!?!**__**  
**__**2nd Bud-*whispers* I thought she was a chick?**_

**So now I should be updating a lot quicker, since summer break is here.****  
****Well until I go to San Diego, that will be a while though.****  
****So for now, read my Chappie and Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: ****  
****I do not own Maximum Ride or the flock!****  
****JP does:]**

_I hope she's OK.__  
_I lied there on the rocky cave ground. I had been laying here since Alexandria left_. Is she OK? Did the eraser things catch her?_ I slowly sat up watching the sun stretch out towards the sky. I've wanted to fly and stretch my wings for the past couple hours. Alex said I'm not aloud unless the Eraser may be around. I'm supposed to stay hidden, until she returns._ I already knew that, but, what if she doesn't? No, she will return. My sister is strong, brave, and smart she will make it back no matter what. I believe it, I believe in her._ I slowly let the black over swept me, and closed my eyes.

**Alexandria P.O.V**

_I have to tell him.__  
_I have to tell him everything, now this could be my only chance we will probably be alone. I hated it but the tears just kept on flowing, I let them fall. I never cried in front of anyone before, not even Zach. So why was I doing it now? I don't know, but they just kept on coming.

"Alexandria, it's OK everything going to be OK.I promise" Iggy cooed and he slowly pulled me into a hug, and I rest my head on his chest. How do I start? Where do I begin?"What's wrong?"OK fine ill just tell him everything, no keeping secrets.

"I have a brother his name is Zach. He is only 8 years old" I said, I quickly wiped the tears away, and before Iggy could say anything I continued."I left him that day, when we met. I went to go fine food, but then the Erasers came when I was leaving the store. I stashed the food in a safe keeping place close by .Then I started to run, I ran as fast I can away from them and then I crashed into you, that's when you helped me. When you showed me your wings, I didn't know there were more like me and Zach. I was confused at first, but I guess I just started to understand."It was silent, all I could hear was Iggy breath and my hand rested on his chest as it rises and released air. II felt his warm breath, against my hair.

"Where is your brother now?"He whispered. _He really cares? He isn't mad that I didn't tell him this sooner?_ I was shocked, and surprised that I looked up at him. I stared in to his eyes, and he stared back.

"In a cave, we have been there for a couple weeks only I and Zach know about it."We were so close that I felt his breath on my face. I looked down at his lips.

_No, no don't do it. _But it was too late I leaned closer towards Iggy's lips and he cut the rest of the distance.

I never kissed before, and it never even crossed my mind how it would feel. But this kiss I felt a lot flow threw me, surprised and shock at his response, Love because I know he did , Anger, sadness they all were in this kiss. The weird thing is I didn't want it to end. We suddenly broke apart breathing fast now, our body pressed against each other.

"We should catch up with the rest of them."He breathed. I quickly nodded, walking towards the edge of the cave. He followed and stared at me."Ready?"That question had many meaning to it, and I nodded._ I was ready to take off, ready to tell him everything, ready to continue to be with him, ready to love._

**A/n: ****  
****OK well hope u like this one****  
****Btw if u didn't know the 1st P.O.V was Zach ****  
****if u didn't figure that out) ****  
****and please review.****  
****I mean I know this 1 was rally I guess emotional...eh: P******

**Oh, and check out my other story!****  
****If you're Twilight & Maximum Ride fan****  
****please read it! Its Title is: En Route****  
****I know it's a corny Title yeah****  
****but I think it's neat if u knows the definition to it. :)****  
****DNT FORGET 2 REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/n:  
So yeah next Chappie!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride (Gawd does this get tiring or what?!)**

"Ok so who's first?"Asked Max stood at the desk of the cashier. Nudge squealed and begged for her to go first. Max nodded in response, everyone meaning the flock back a few feet away from Nudge like she was a ticking bomb_. Do they eat as much as I and Zach do?_

"I would like five cheeseburgers, and three large fries," she said and then she breathes in.

"Ok that would be-"said the cashier guy.

"Wait I wasn't finish!"She began to whine."I would also like three milkshakes, one large Pepsi, and bottled water please."She finished with a smile, leaving the cashier guy shocked.

"OK, who's next?"Said Max as she looked at the rest of us. Angel went next, and orders the same as Nude but just with a coke instead of Pepsi. Gasman ordered four orders of the chicken nuggets, two large fries and two bottled waters. Max then ordered the same as both Nudge's and Gasman's order.

"I'll have two orders of number six, and three orders of chicken nuggets," Fang said as stared up at menu. "A large coke, bottled water and some of your chocolate chip cookies."That's the first time I've ever heard him speak, and it felt like the last. I stared at him with shock at how spoke like it was normal for him to suddenly talk. But I guess were not normal, not even to them I'm not even a normal freak. Then everyone stared at me and Iggy.

"Ladies first," said Iggy as he squeezed my hand that didn't know he had a hold of. More people began to crowd in and everyone stiffen, including me. I never been at a fast food restaurant, I've never eaten food like this before. I stared at Iggy with and anxious stare. _What should I order?_

"Can I have um," I sighed bowing my head letting my bangs cover my eyes."Can I get whatever Iggy's getting?"I could feel myself blush I tried to not be so noticeable.

"Uh yeah sure," said Max with raised eyes brow towards Iggy."Iggy what would you and Alexandria like to order?"As Iggy finished ordering for me and him I began to get jumpy.

"Um can we go now?"Asked Nudge as she looked at the now crowded place. I scooted closer towards Iggy, and he softly placed his hand behind my lower back to relief me. He stared at me anxious, asking if I were ready to go. I nodded slowly as I stared up at him.

"Yeah Max let's get out of here," said Iggy as he stared around the room."It is getting too crowded in here."Everyone else nodded and we followed Max out of the restaurant to a place were we could eat in peace.

_**In the cave**_

I giggled at the couple as they gave each other a staring contest. Everyone was lounged around the cave letting their full stomachs rest, as Max and Fang glared at each other. They were glaring at each other for the last chicken nugget. I giggled some more as I heard one of them growl. _Wow wait did one of them just growl? Do I do that? _I was sitting with my legs Indian style, as I sipped my soda. Angle and Nudge were chatting away not a few feet away. Gasman and Iggy were whispering as they had their backs to everyone. _I wonder what there whispering about? _But I won't invade their privacy. Besides I have a great show right in front of me.

I looked back at the couple, and they weren't glaring at each other anymore. Their eyes had softened and their mouths slowly formed into a smile. _What was happening? _Then they burst into laughter, causing me to jump and spill some of my soda. Then they saw what I did and laughed even harder. I began to laugh and causing me, Max, and Fang to lie on the cave floor laughing our eyes out. The rest stared at us confused at our action. When the laughter died down to me and max giggling, I open my eyes to find Iggy face over mine.

"I'm not even going to ask."He said with a smile on his face. The way his face was close to me made my heart beat faster. I smiled as I felt the blush form in my cheeks.

"So um Max," I said not looking away from Iggy's stared. She looked up showing that she was listing."Who ate the last nugget?"Then Iggy stared at Max and his face showed realization of what just happen. I quickly stared at Max as she had the nugget half way in her mouth, and she quickly ate it. Then we burst into laughter again, as fang sighed in frustration. I think I could get used to this.

**A/n:  
So yeah what did you think?  
Tell me in your reviews! :)  
Oh and thanks for your patient readers, for having the time to wait for me 2 update!  
Don't forget to REVIEW.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/n:  
So yeah sorry for the wait. I understand if you all hate me now or don't even care for my stories. But thanks to the people who are still here reading and to the ones that just started to read my story!:]**

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own Maximum ride, but I do own this lovely iPod I am currently listing to. X]**

"So what's the story?"Whispered Fang, as I heard him leaned back on the cave wall. Max had first watch, but hers ended twenty minutes ago. So fang was awake while max and everyone else slept. Max laid facing angle, as Nudge slept behind the angelic girl. I lay beside Nudge with Iggy behind me. Gasman slept on the other side of Max. But Iggy wasn't behind me; he had crawled away towards Fang. As they chatted I laid there listing. I know I shouldn't but I also knew Fang didn't like me; or at least didn't trust me.

"What do you mean?"Asked Iggy, I felt their eyes on my back. I let my body relax, and my breath steady to seem like I was asleep.

"Did she tell you anything?"Asked Fang, I heard him shake his uncut dark hair from his face.

"If you're talking about her past and stuff...well then maybe." he sighed, like he wasn't in the mood for this conversation. "I mean she told me something, but doesn't mean I can just go out say anything to anyone else about it."

"I wasn't going to ask for you to tell me about her life." said Fang, now also sounding annoyed. "I just was thinking if I could trust her, can the flock trust her. Do you trust her?"Iggy finally crawled back towards his spot.

"Yes, of course I do." he said. He was only a few feet away from me; and even though we were only a couple feet away it killed me. I wanted him closer, I wanted to feel his breathe blow against my neck. I kind of squirmed from the distance.

"Oh right, because you love the girl all of a sudden." Fang said sarcastically, that made me stiffen. How he said it, made my stomach turn.

"What's that supposed to mean?"Hissed Iggy, stopping him from getting any closer towards me; he stood.

"You only met the girl, oh what two days ago! And now you're giving her the goo-goo eyes!"Fang hissed back.

"Are you serious?!"Growled Iggy in frustration, as he walked to Fang; growing the distance between us in feet. "So what, it only took me a day or two to figure that I finally found someone to love. It took you years to figure out that you loved Max! You don't see me complaining! I found someone to love, just like how you love Max. She tells me things that she believes I am willing to listen to! She trusts me, and I am going to trust her back! Who cares how I look at her! I finally can see for crying out loud! I will give her goo-goo eyes all I want! I understand that you don't trust her, and I'm not going to force you to. But I swear if you make her uncomfortable in any kind of way, you give her negative comments in some sort of way. We, meaning me and her will leave."Fang had now stood up, and now they were both standing there glaring at each other inches away from each other.

"What makes you think she loves you?"That must have taken Iggy off guard, because he was silent for a few minutes. Every time Iggy would try to say something he would just close his mouth again.

"I-I don't know." he mumbled his voice sounding dry and hoarse. He began to slowly sit down on the cave ground.

"I'm sorry I don't mean to hurt you in any kind of way." fang said as he sat beside Iggy."I just care for you and this flock. I don't want some girl to just mess it up for us."

"She not some girl…"mumbled Iggy.

"I know, I know. But I love you man, as my friend, my brother, and as family. And we've been thru a lot not to go back."

"She wouldn't do that…"

"What makes you say that?"

"I just know. OK"

"Because you trust her." Fanged mumbled. Iggy slowly nodded, it was silent; and then Fanged sighed.

"So if you trust her, I guess since I trust you I'll try to trust her…too."

"Really?" said Iggy tiredly.

"Yeah I'll at least try to. I can't promise anything though."

"OK."

"So get some sleep, I'll wake you up for your watch."Iggy started to yawn at the sound of sleep, with me quietly yawning too. I slowly drifted off to sleep, with Iggy's breath hitting the back of my neck.

**A/n:**

**Review please:]  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/n:  
Ok well srry not a new chap jst an A/n!So ive been thinking..."wow 10 chaps but only 9reviews...?" So heres the deal if i can get at least 15 then i will update.I do not mean 2 be mean its jst i only hav 9 reviews and im happy w/u guys who did review but i wuld like more so reviews please!And bcuz im in highschool i get alot of homework, so instead of typing my next chap i guess i culd jst used that time 2 do my homework if noone wants 2 review.I understand if my stories arent that good, its im srry agian if i am being mean or rude in sum way i dont mean2!Just please review, I only need 6 more reviews or more.I know you guys can do it...**

**A taste of next chappie:**

_"Rise and shine Alex!"excalimed Nudge as she quitely shook me.I slowly open my eyes to Nudge smiling over me, I smiled i wanted to wake up to Iggy, where is Iggy?I sat up looking around and caught him leaning against the cave wall staring at a smile formed on his face, and I smiled back standing up.I slowly walked towards him,and he quickly stood off the wall. When i did reach him, he reached his hands out to me and i gladly took him pulling me into a hug my smile grew, as i rest my head on his shoulder i heard someone clear there throat near us._


	12. Chapter 12

**A/n: While writing this chap I was listening to music on . It an online radio where it plays your fav music….and related ones to it. Man! It's cool:]**

**I've decided to just continue to write and post my stories. Even if I only receive reviews from 1 to 2 people; its better then nothing! So I'm sorry for those that I had waiting. Please forgive me!!! If not I understand if you stopped reading my stories; I'll miss you much:] but to those who stayed and continue to read thank you.**

**Any who…how's life? LOL yeah don't answer that Crystal's been weird lately. I have many life styles, I mean like there a life my parents don't even know about me…. Half the time anywhere I am stories pop in my head. When I stare at people driving by when driving down the freeway I make up a story for each person I see. It's a different story every time:**

"Rise and shine Alex!"Exclaimed Nudge as she quietly shook me. I slowly open my eyes to Nudge smiling over me, I smiled I wanted to wake up to Iggy, where is Iggy? I sat up looking around and caught him leaning against the cave wall staring at a smile formed on his face, and I smiled back standing up. I slowly walked towards him, and he quickly stood off the wall. When I did reach him, he reached his hands out to me and I gladly took him pulling me into a hug my smile grew, as I rest my head on his shoulder I heard someone clear there throat near us.

"So, where to?"Asked Max as she gathered up her things. Everyone woke up around the same time, with the sun barely showing. I wanted to hurry up as quickly as possible to stretch my wings in the sun. Me and Iggy slowly a parted from each other and joined in with Max and others packing.

"Oh, Alexandria and I wanted to-"said Iggy as, he quietly grabbed his belongings and quickly stared at Max."Wait how did you know we where planning on going somewhere?"I stared at Max with a raised eyebrow. _Yeah, how did she know?_

"Ha-ha, uh yeah; about that. Mind readers these days." said Max nervously, as she stood up and looked at Iggy then me, then Angle._ Wait why Angle; and what about mind readers? _I followed Max stare to see a little angelic girl staring innocently back.

"I thought you told her about how rude it is reading people's minds!"Hissed Iggy towards Max, as he straightens up and helped Gasman.

"We'll yeah only of it's needed!"

"And you're saying that you needed to know what I and Alexandria had in mind to go? You couldn't just wait for to tell you with the rest?

"Well, when you put it that way. I don't know, she didn't mean to. She was just…ugh! Ok fine I'm sorry."Max said in defeat, she readjusted her shoes and helped Nudge and Angle out. The flocked stared at her in shock. I couldn't take it anymore the sky was calling for me.

"I'll meet you guys in the sky."I mumbled as I walked towards the edge of the cave. I looked at the flock and received a "Sure" from max, a nod from Iggy but in his eyes showed he wanted to be with me, and shrugs from the youngest. When I stared at Fang I caught hi staring back, but instead of a glare or scary stare. He smiled, and I smiled back; maybe he was trying to trust me. Then I suddenly jumped off the edge and snapped open my wings, quickly catching the wind and updrafts.

**Zach P.O.V**

_Alexandria, where are you?_

I sat up my eyes staring out the cave towards the night sky. Stars glisten above me, as I lay at the edge of the cold cave, shinning so brightly. Then my sight was interrupted by my stomach._ When was the last time I ate?_ I stood up and stretched my wings in the cave, Alexandria wouldn't mind if I took a flight foraging for food.

Looking down at the ground over 50 feet down. I swallow hard as the ground seem to grow farther away. I'm not afraid of height I just am used to flying with my sister is all. I walk closer to the edge kicking sum dirt and crumbled rocks down. My stomach groan again, and I jump off.

With a gasp at the rush of wind against me, I quickly open my eyes. There the ground gets closer by the second. It feels good though, the feeling of not doing anything but fall. All my fears seem to disappear. Maybe I wont stop myself from falling just to see how long this last, to fill the impact of the ground as it hits me. _Will it hurt?_

**a/n:  
Review please!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/n:  
So on with the story…**

_Preview:  
With a gasp at the rush of wind against me, I quickly open my eyes. There the ground gets closer by the second. It feels good though, the feeling of not doing anything but fall. All my fears seem to disappear. Maybe I wont stop myself from falling just to see how long this last, to fill the impact of the ground as it hits me. Will it hurt?_

Alexandria P.O.V

"Ah, did I ever mention to you how much I enjoy flying." said Iggy as he did loops around me. I stared at him in amazement with curious eyes.

"We all see that Ig." said Max as she rolled her eyes.

"Yeah I enjoy flying almost as much as I like kissing you" said my voice, but it wasn't me who said that. Everyone quickly stared at me, with wide eyes. Iggy stared at me also with his cheeks matching mine, red. Then Gassy blurted out laughing, everyone still staring at me, but I stared at Gasman in confusion. _This isn't funny, this not a laughing matter! _Then Iggy eyes got wide, and he glared at Gasman.

"You are so dead!"He yelled while he laughed. He dived towards Gasman, but Gassy dodged him. While they both laughed, and chased each other, I floated there in confusion. Then someone poked me in the arm.

"Long story, will tell you later." said Max as she smiled at the two guys laughing and flying around.

"Oh em gee! I totally agree with Max. Yeah because if we told you now you will be all confused and stuff cause we have to tell you from the waaaaaay beg-"Gasman bumped in Nudge causing her to stop in mid sentence. She glared at him as they still flew around the flock, and she joined in the chase. Be fore we knew it everyone was in the chase, except me confused as ever, and Fang as he had a little smile on his face as he watched them have there fun. Then he stared at me, I stared back. I flew towards him, keeping a respectful distance.

"Hey." I said quietly as I looked at him then back at the flock.

"…"his response was a blink and staring in my eyes. _Ok, be silent then._

"I know that you don't feel comfortable with me around your family," I stopped to see his reaction, but his face feature didn't change. ", and that you don't trust me."

"I tr-"then Angel screamed. I quickly looked at the falling Angel only a few feet away from me. While everyone stared in shock I quickly dived down towards the angelic girl. I crashed into her, almost losing my balance then I quickly got back in pattern with my wings. She wasn't heavy at all; I'm used to carrying someone her weight size. Every time my brother gets tired I carry him threw the long nights, so this wasn't anything.

"What's wrong Angel?"I asked breathing hard, not by the flight but the panic that formed in my throat.

"Z-Zach" she groaned as tears formed and fell down her cheeks.

"Zach, what about him? How did you…"

"Angel!" cried Max, as she got closer. I had to hurry before she came any closer.

"Zach he's…we have to hurry." then she passed out, in my arms. Wind blew, the tears on her face quickly drying. But mine, the warm clear droplets slowly started.

**A/n:  
Review please.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/n:  
I hope this doesn't really seem like a boring story. I do try my best to entertain you guys. So enjoy this next chapter!**

**Disclaimer:  
I do NOT own Maximum Ride. But Alexandria and Zach are mine!!!**

I let out a breath of like a release when somebody finally leaves there body behind. The last breath some one takes when death takes over. But I wasn't dying, no not yet at least. I was falling from over 50 feet from the place I once called home. It felt good, I felt free. The feeling I always get when I fly with my sister. _Alexandria, where is she now?_

_Did she run away so she didn't have o stress to feed another mouth beside her own? Or did they finally found her and take her back? Is she gone for good? Is she dead? No, Alex is still alive. I can feel it. So what am I doing?_

Only a couple yards left before the ground hits me. Unnoticed tears flew behind me as I went down and they went up. _Alexandria_. Then I snapped my wings out. It hurt really badly, but I did it. Just in time too, I only had a few feet before I hit the trees and ground. My heart beating fast, like it was going to hop out my chest and fly away.

I was crying now, and every time I breathe in it hurt even more. _Why am I crying?_

_Is it the reason because I'm hungry? Or the fact that I am alone again; like I was in the school. Is it because Alex may be dead? Why am I crying? Why am I alone? Why isn't Alex back? Why did she leave me?_

The question quickly and continually spin threw my head. It made my head hurt. Everything hurt now. _Why didn't I just end the pain while I was falling?_ I could just been free from it all if I would have just hit the ground. No more suffering. _Alex please, come back_.

**Alexandria P.O.V**

Everyone hovered around me and Angel, as I still hold her in my arms. My eyes were still pouring with tears, as I hold Angel as if she was Zach.

"What happen?"

"What's wrong with Angel?"

"What's wrong with Alex?"

"Are you okay?"

"Is she okay?"

_Zach, Zach, Zach, Zach, what happen? Where are you? Are you okay?_ Max tried reaching for Angel but I shook my head violently. But she reached for her any ways. I didn't grab her tighter, I actually handed her to Max. She wasn't my sister; I couldn't hold her for long. But when I let her go, I just broke down into sobs; and rested my face in to the nearest chest, which happen to be Fangs. He didn't push me off or try to hand me to anyone else. Because he knew something, that happen to Angel had to do with me. He didn't comfort me either, he just let me cry there as everyone else tried to get Angel to wake. Not knowing that I trailed off to sleep also.

_Hours later…_

I slowly open my eyes, as the sun started to set. I heard whispers but know everyone hushed quite. My head felt numb, but I could feel the headache forming inside. _Weird, how I am getting headaches lately, from the first time they showed up._ My eyes felt puffy and I felt like a mess. I slowly sat up, and stared at the flock as they sat there staring back. I hadn't noticed that I was resting on Iggy, until I felt him move under me. I sensed the blush that formed in its favorite spot, my cheeks. He smiled at me, not caring that I was blushing because how we were positioned. He was too worried to care; I could see it in his eyes.

"Are you okay?"

"Is Angel okay?"I asked ignoring his question. Of course I wasn't okay, but I didn't care for my feelings right now. I wanted to know what had happen, and how does she know about my brother.

"She's fine, but she wouldn't tell us anything and why you guys acted the way you did." he replied back as he looked at me confused.

"Alexandria," said Angel sounding healthier as ever. "Please come here for a moment. Actually I want to have a flock meeting." she said smiling, but her eyes didn't match. They had the same sadness the same time she whispered his name. _Zach, my brother .I miss you so much. I hope you're ok, and healthy. I hope this is all a dream. _But it isn't, nothing is a dream not even the part where I have wings on my back.

We all gathered around, everyone wanted answers, and we all looked to Angel who hopefully had them.

"We all came from the same place, you and I, and my flock; maybe different buildings and states and such but from the same idea. Zach, I'm guessing is the same as us." she said not like a question, but as a fact; Even though her eyes questioned it. I answered with a nod and let her continue." well when I was created…

They all told me there stories from the beginning to now. With every detail, last time they only said that the part where they had destroyed and leave. This the story they told individually, had more detailed, and why they were so special; with there powers and stuff. I wasn't surprised there's been all lot like me and Zach's. There powers, especially Angel's was very unique. If I didn't have the powers I had now I would be jealous of them all, but I wasn't.

"I'm still confused…" I said staring at Angel. "How did you know that Zach was in danger?"She blinked a couple times, cocking her head to one side.

"Zach, who's he?"

"Is that our brother?" they all asked except Iggy, Angel and Fang who kept silent the whole time.

"I really don't know, maybe another power of some sort. That I can tell when he's in some sort of danger." she said confused her self. "And yes that is her brother." I didn't ask how she knew, she probably read Iggy's mind. _Wow a mind reader_.

I know everyone was ready for my story, but I wasn't ready to tell them yet. Not until I know Zach is safe and by my side. Angel got the hint, and stared at the sky above.

"What I don't get is why am connected to him some how." she mumbled to herself. "I've never had this with anyone else; Why him?" Then Max gasped, and Angel's eyes widen.

"Zach, he's your soul mate."

**A/n:  
Mwuahaahahhaa, a twist huh?  
I don't know if I like how it's going, but hey it just idk came to** **my mind.  
Review please!**


	15. Chapter 15

I slowly walked in to the crowded town. Trying not to be notice as much, I avoided all the busy areas. Walking threw alleys, and dark corners. Alex taught me this, to avoid all human contact with anyone, or something. _There were rules she gave us both._

"Hey you!" shouted someone from behind. I looked behind. _One of the rules was to never pay attention to a human or give them any attention at all_. There were three teens. They stared at me as they stalked over towards me. I walked a little bit quicker_. What would they want with me?_

"Aw kid, don't run." I stopped, staring at the dead end in front of me. I turned the wrong corner. _Another rule; never get cornered_. I gulped deeply, and looked up. The sky was open in above me_. Another rule, never show your wings or take off in front of anyone, if not necessary._

"Yeah that's better kid, stay there." They all began to chuckle. I slowly turned around. They surrounded me, on my left, another on my right, and the other in front of me; As they got closer, leaving only a few feet between us. I stared at them helplessly.

"ha-ha this is going to be easy." Said the one to my right, he cracked his knuckles as he laughed.

"So kid, you got any money?" asked the one in front of me, I shook my head; Trying to look harmless as possible. _Maybe they will leave me alone if I just pretend to be this way._

"I think he's lying to you john." Said the kid to the right, he stared at the one in front of me.

"Yo, I don't like liars." Said the guy called John. "As a matter a fact, we all don't like liars. Do you know what we do with liars?" I shook my head in reply as I took one step back.

Then one from left reached at my arm, and I quickly went into action. I grabbed his arm, faster than a humans eyes could see, and with my other free hand punched him in the face; Causing him to instantly fall to the ground with blood from his nose to fly directly on my shirt. The guy from the right than swung a punch at me, but I ducked and tripped him; He fell to the ground having his breath fly out of him. John from the front then tried to hit me, but I quickly kicked him straight in the gut, he landed a couple feet away breathless also.

I slowly stood, up barely breathing hard, and stared at the one to my right.

"Take him," I said to them both coldly, as I pointed to the one to my left who was unconscious. "And leave, never come back." They stood up, and there eyes began to get cloudy; as they picked up the unconscious boy off the ground. They dragged him down a corner. _Another rule, never use your powers on a human._

**Alexandria P.O.V**

"Zach." I said staring at Max. "My brother, is her soul mate?" Max stared at the wall blankly, as she distantly nodded.

"But how?" asked Iggy.__

"The voice." replied Fang. Everyone stared at Fang as he silently tries to bring Max back.

"My Angel has a soul mate…" she distantly said to no one in particular.

"Max….are you okay?" asked Gazzy. Then Max suddenly snapped back to reality.

"Yeah I'm fine." She smiled, and shuffled Gazzy hair. Everyone sighed in relief.

I slowly relaxed, and stared at the rest of the flock; as they slowly began to talk, and chat a little. It's amazing how they all bond together, there are so many of them; A big difference between me and Zach.

"What are you thinking about?" whispered Iggy in my ear. I slightly jumped, as his breath tickled my cheek. He chuckled, and tugged at my wrist; Signaling me to follow. So I stood up, not drawing any attention from the flock, and followed him. We were still in the forest under tall trees, and such. I breathed in the cool air, and stared up. Than I frowned, cause I couldn't see the sky, or the sun. All the green lush and leaves blocked its view. Blocking its warmth, and light from entering. One of the reasons I disliked trees…

"Zach…" I finally replied back. Iggy then quickly turned around, and stared at me.

"He'll be fine. Don't worry well get to him. You guys will reunite again." He smiled. I smiled back, not matching his, mines were sadder, I just know it. I believed him though. I just had to, because if I don't ill think of other things. Maybe even worst, that will have me leaving him and searching for my brother in five seconds.

He reached for my hand, staring at me. Seeing if I would reject it; I smiled, and grabbed hold of it.

"Thank you."

"Let's get back." He said only above a whisper. I nodded in agreement, and walked back to the flock. They were still talking, not noticing we had rejoined them.

"So do you know where Zach may be?" asked Max as she stared up at me. I nodded to reply.

"Does this mean were going to find him?" ask Gazzy. Everyone agreed with Gazzy question.

"Yes, we are." said Max, as she stood up. I smiled, as Iggy squeezed my hand. I forgot we were still holding each others hand.

As I looked down heat began to rise to my cheeks. Angel stared at our hands entwined together, and I quickly snatched it away. These feelings I have for him, I am not used to. Like holding hands; crying in front of him, and the kissing; all new to me. Iggy slightly smiled, at my reaction. Not taking it personal, and walked closer towards me.

"So when will we leave?" he asked. _Is he trying to kill me? _My face grew hotter, as his breath tickled at my skin. _What am I supposed to do when all he has to do is stand by me and have me weak in the knees?_

"Will we'll leave tonight." Max replied. Everyone nodded in agreement, except for me. Tonight; Why, I can't stand the night. The sky without the sun is like me without eyes. I can't live with out it. The night, the sunless sky; it has an affect on me; Causes me to feel a bit weaker. Not enough to make me feel powerless; that I can't defend for myself, just a bit weak is all. But I didn't disagree, because the sooner we get to Zach the happier I'll be.

Iggy saw the panic in my face, and lightly grabbed hold of my upper arm.

"You okay?" I nodded, and smiled at him. I stared up at the thick trees above. Only parts of the sky were shown, so it looked like the sun was setting. Meaning we only had an hour or less to get ready.

When we got into the air I lead them through dark night sky. Iggy by my side, as we went back to the cave; it didn't take that long to get there than it had to leave it.

The moon slightly shined into it as we got closer. Missed him so much, and now finally I get to see him again. _Zach, I'm so sorry; For leaving you alone. I should have just taken you with me. You are probably lying there hungry, weak, and tired. But now I am here, don't worry. You don't have to worry anymore._

I pushed myself to fly faster to get the cave. This is the closest I have been to call a home. I flew in first and Iggy in second, followed by the rest of the flock.

"Zach?" I called out. Not hearing a reply back. My heart began to beat faster. _No, no, no, Zach. Where are you?_

I searched the cave blindly; it was to dark for me. One of the reason I hate the night.

I touch against the cold cave walls, all around. I slowly got down on my knees and started to check the floor. Nothing, nothing was here.

"He's not here." said Angel.


End file.
